Save Me
by soonshimie
Summary: Listen to my heartbeat, it always calls you whenever it wants to -Kim Taehyung / Drabble TaeKook. TaehyungxJungkook. GS Jungkook


SAVE ME

.

BTS FANFICTION by soonshimie

Taehyungxfem!Jungkook

BTS is GOD'S, BIG HIT'S, THEIR PARENT'S, ARMIES, BUT STORY IS MINE

 _HOPE U LIKE IT!_

.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Taehyung merasa seperti terperosok jatuh ke dalam lubang hitam tak berujung. Napasnya mendadak sesak dan hal itu memaksanya untuk terbangun. Namun ketika ia membuka mata, tidak ada yang berubah. Sekelilingnya tetap gelap, sama seperti mimpi yang menghantuinya sejak dua tahun terakhir. Seolah seseorang mengguyurnya dengan cat hitam, semuanya tetap gelap kemanapun ia menolehkan kepala.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka panel jendela. Hembusan angin dingin, gesekan dedaunan dan suara hewan-hewan malam sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa ia lagi-lagi terbangun di tengah malam. Taehyung menghela napas pendek.

SRAK

Gerakan Taehyung yang hendak menutup lagi jendela kamarnya terhenti. Semenjak ia kehilangan penglihatannya karena kecelakaan nahas dua tahun yang lalu, Tuhan memberkatinya dengan kepekaan indera yang lainnya. Sehalus apapun suara, setipis apapun permukaan, sesamar apapun bau dan setawar apapun rasa makanan, Taehyung bisa merasakannya sepuluh kali lebih baik.

SRAK

Suara dedaunan kering yang diinjak kembali terdengar. Punggung Taehyung menegak kaku. Ketakutan yang besar menyergapnya. _Siapa diluar sana? Di saat seperti ini? Di tengah malam sedingin ini?_

KRAK

Kali ini suara ranting yang patah karena diinjak.

Taehyung masih terduduk kaku. Ia ingin menjerit tapi tidak bisa. Suaranya sudah hilang bersama penglihatannya.

 _Hei_.

Taehyung berjengit kaget, terengah karena takut dan terkejut. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Ia merasa seseorang berdiri di belakangnya, sedang tersenyum dengan wajah kaku.

 _Hei_.

Memekik kecil, tangan gemetar Taehyung menyapu benda apapun di dekatnya. Pigura foto, ponsel, dan gelas minum yang selalu disediakan setiap malam. Suara pecahan benda-benda itu membuat Taehyung semakin ketakutan. Kedua tangannya meremas rambutnya kuat-kuat, seolah ia menyalurkan ketakutannya disana.

 _Hei_.

Napas Taehyung tersengal-sengal. Jendela kamarnya masih terbuka, oksigen memenuhi kamarnya namun rasanya ia tidak bisa bernapas. Paru-parunya seolah mengerut dan menolak oksigen sehingga Taehyung harus memukul-mukul dadanya agar terasa lebih lega.

 _Hei_.

Taehyung panik. Alam bawah sadarnya menyerukan ketakutan yang amat sangat dan ia masih kesusahan bernapas. Ia semakin panik ketika seseorang menariknya dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Taehyung menyadari siapa pemilik pelukan hangat beraroma lavender ini.

" _It's okay,_ Tae. _I'm here_."

Suara sehalus genta angin… pelukan sehangat matahari pagi…

Taehyung terisak keras. Air matanya mengalir deras, bukti ketakutannya yang tidak main-main. Tubuh ringkihnya yang mengurus dari hari ke hari bergetar, menunjukkan bahwa laki-laki itu merasa sangat tidak aman dan ketakutan.

"Sssh… tenanglah. Aku disini. Aku memelukmu. Tenanglah…"

Suara lembut perempuan itu, Jungkook berhasil membuat Taehyung berangsur-angsur tenang. Isakannya mereda. Matanya terpejam menikmati penetrasi yang diberikan Jungkook padanya. Dalam usapan lembut Jungkook di punggungnya, seluruh ketakutan yang mengungkung Taehyung menguap seketika.

Menyadari laki-laki dalam pelukannya kembali tenang, Jungkook menghela napas lega. Perempuan itu sedang sibuk menyelesaikan ilustrasi buku dongeng anak yang di- _deadline_ minggu depan ketika suara sesuatu yang pecah membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Dan benar saja. Taehyung kembali terbangun dan ketakutan. Seperti biasanya. Setiap malam.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jungkook menemukan Taehyung terbangun tiba-tiba di tengah malam, membuka jendela lalu tiba-tiba gemetar dalam ketakutan yang hebat. _Seseorang ada di luar. Seseorang ada di belakangku._

Namun nyatanya, _seseorang_ itu tidak ada.

Sejak saat itulah Jungkook tahu. Skizofrenia yang diderita Taehyung semakin parah.

Suaminya itu lebih dari sering 'mengatakan' bahwa seseorang sedang mengincarnya, berencana untuk membunuhnya. Membuatnya sangat ketakutan hingga menangis. Jika sudah seperti itu, Jungkook hanya bisa memeluknya, menenangkannya bahwa sama sekali tidak ada yang akan membunuh Taehyung. Bahwa selama mereka bersama, Jungkook bersamanya, Taehyung akan aman dan selalu aman.

Taehyung mendengkur pelan. Jungkook tersenyum sendu dibuatnya. Direbahkannya Taehyung perlahan kemudian menyelimuti laki-laki itu. Ia akan bergabung setelah jam dua. Atau mungkin setelah dua lembar ilustrasinya selesai.

Jungkook beranjak. Ia baru saja tiga langkah ketika kakinya menginjak sebuah buku catatan tebal. Perempuan itu membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, tersenyum maklum melihat buku itu. Buku itu berisi puisi-puisi yang dibuat Taehyung. Taehyung memang suka sekali membuat puisi. Tulisan-tulisannya rapi. Tentu saja. Ia menulisnya ketika ia masih bisa melihat.

Jungkook asyik membolak-balik lembaran buku itu. Mengagumi sajak-sajak yang dibuat Taehyung ketika ia tiba di halaman terakhir yang diisi dengan bahasa Inggris dan tulisan yang berantakan.

Kening Jungkook dikernyitkan ketika perempuan itu mencoba untuk membacanya.

Sedetik kemudian, air mata Jungkook mengalir deras tanpa bisa dicegah.

 _Listen to my heartbeat, it always calls you whenever it wants to.  
(Untuk istriku, Kim Jungkook)._

 _-Kim Taehyung._

 _-FIN-_

author's note: **INI DI-REPOST KARENA KEMARIN BANYAK TYPOS :((** kayaknya saya harus sering2 ngecek dulu sebelum dipost ya -_- maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya :)

Dan maaf buat Taehyung-stan karena biasnya dibuat buta-bisu-skizo disini xD lengkap ya wkwk tapi ada Jungkook kok tenang :))

 _Last, mind to review?_ :)


End file.
